


Binding

by queen_0f_moons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camis, Camisole, Express.com, Gen, Please be safe, SO brand, Tumblr user tomstoast, binding, make-shift binders, promise me that, sports bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_0f_moons/pseuds/queen_0f_moons
Summary: I promised you guys a tutorial on binding, so here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, so I'm not going to say this is 100% safe, only to be blamed or sued later on. Its not as constricting as a typical binder, so I don't see how it can really harm you. Its just a regular article of clothing that's been turned around and folded.
> 
> That said, it is **_ALWAYS_** better to bind with a legitimate binder that's been made specifically for binding. This is meant to be a temporary solution until you can get a real binder. And please remember that the goal of binding is to get a **_masculine_** looking chest, **NOT** a **_flat chest_**.

Here goes my attempt at making a tutorial.

Binding. I know that a lot of people out there can't get binders, for reasons that range from transphobic parents, to being shit broke. Theres not a lot of good binding methods out there from what I know. I was pretty lucky to find this one, so I've decided to post it on here. I hope this helps you guys.

Disclaimer: [ This binding method](http://tomstoast.tumblr.com/post/71729865251/hey-there-frends-i-know-a-lot-of-you-out-there) belongs to [tomstoast](http://tomstoast.tumblr.com) . Please read the disclaimer on the first picture. If you don't, its not my fault. Also, when I say guys, I use it as a gender neutral term. I don't know what other term to use, and its kind of a gender neutral term these days. Just putting that out there as a lot of people might get offended.

For my cami I used Express.com's [Best Loved Bra Cami](https://www.express.com/clothing/women/best-loved-bra-cami/pro/6414291/color/FOUNDATION). It works better for me. I'll probably have to sew the folds down because putting it on and folding it so that its not wrinkly or whatnot in the morning takes a while.

I also recommend SO's [Juniors' Scoopneck Satin-Trim Cami Tank Top](https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-1762846/so-satin-trim-tank-top-juniors.jsp?color=Black&prdPV=1).

If you're wondering how I embedded the pictures and the links, I'm going to post a tutorial on this, so don't fret.

This concludes my tutorial. If you have questions or would like to add some advice, please leave a comment. Feedback is always helpful. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two, in which I explain which binders are best to use for safe binding. Please be safe when you guys bind. I don't want anyone to get hurt because they're binding incorrectly. Love you guys, and once again, please be safe.
> 
> Alex


	2. Method 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised that the next chapter would be about which binders are best to use for safe binding, but I came up with an alternate method for binding.

Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, so I'm not going to say this is 100% safe, only to be blamed or sued later on. Its not as constricting as a typical binder, so I don't see how it can really harm you. Its just a cami underneath a sports bra.

This binder isn't going to get your chest completely flat, but it will reduce the size of your chest a bit. After all, the goal of any binder is to get a masculine looking chest, not a flat chest. If you try to bind to where your chest is flat, you will end up hurting yourself. Please don't do that. I know dysphoria is hard to deal with, but harming your body isn't worth it.

What you need:  
A snug cami  
A sports bra  


Step one  
Put the cami on. It should be snug, but not too tight. You need to be able to breath after all. The goal is not to break or fracture your ribs by having the elastic band too tight.

Step two  
Put the sports bra on. Like the cami, it should be snug, but not too tight.

Ta da!

Happy binding! I hope you guys enjoyed this and bind safely! Love you guys.

Please don't hesitate to comment, feedback is always welcome. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in the works right now and it might be a while before its published. I have to find time between school and homework to do research on safe binding. Last thing I want to do is put information on here thats incorrect and could harm you guys.


End file.
